Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of controlling an operation of a robot, in which a control device for controlling a motion of the robot calculates a difference between a target trajectory and an actual motion trajectory with respect to a command value for each axis as a servo delay time, sets the shortest servo delay time as a reference time, calculates a compensation torque for each axis on the basis of the servo delay time for each axis and the reference time, and controls the operation of the robot by outputting a command value reflecting the compensation torque for each axis to each servo.